Exploring the Past
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: NARUTOxINUYASHA CROSSOVER! Team seven, plus Iruka, are assigned by Tsunade to go on an Aranked mission to explore the fuedal era of Japan. What will happen when they meet Inu and the gang? My first true crossover!


A/N: I don't know why, but I REALLY wanna do an Inu/Naru crossover! I've NEVER done and/or read one before, so please don't hate me if it sucks (which I probably will...)Chapter one is only pretty much an intro... sorry!Newho... here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or the InuYasha series.

* * *

Naruto strolled into the grounds of Konoha's training area's as he did every morning. He grinned as he saw Sakura there. She looked up and smiled at him. 

"Ohayo, Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei's not here yet?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not... He's always late, which get's on my nerves..." The pink-haired kunoichi sighed irrelevantly. "Oh! Sasuke-kun!" She smiled and waved at the Uchiha who trudged over to them. He grunted in acknowledgement and leaned on a post with a sigh.

"Yo!" Before Sakura could get all giddy or Sasuke and before Naruto could have his usual hissy-fit, Kakashi and Iruka appeared in a puff of smoke and team seven gazed up at them curiously. Kakashi walked over to them casually, Iruka in his shadow. "Sorry I was later than usual today! Tsunade-sama just had an important meeting with me and Iruka-san," Hatake apologized, laughing gently.

"Hokage-sama asked Kakashi and I to take you three on a very important A-ranked mission," Iruka informed them with a warm smile. Naruto's eye's lit up.

"AN A-RANKED MISSION? YATTA! I love these!" He laughed loudly. Sakura hit him over the head annoyedly.

"Baka! Let them speak! Ahem... Ano, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei? What is this mission and why are you both taking us? Shouldn't we have only one sensei as usual?" The kunoichi questioned, Naruto sobbing silently beside her.

"Ah, well, you see... Tsunade-sama said it'd be best if there were two of us to watch over the three of you, in case something happens that could kill you," Kakashi stated bluntly.

"K- kill? Would that really happen?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Ugh... It's an A-ranked! Of course it could! Now, shut up and listen!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Right. Well, with that being said, your mission is as follows: There is a well that resides in a run-down shrine near here that takes you to the feudal era of current-day Japan. Tsunade-sama assigned us to investigate the feudal era and see whether we it is dangerous for us on our end and whether we should close it off or not," Kakashi explained. Sakura and Naruto stood stunned, Sasuke looking slightly intrigued.

"Aw, that doesn't seem very hard! How is that A-ranked?" Naruto groaned.

"Naruto, there is reasons! The reason this is A-ranked is because-" Kakashi put his hand over Iruka's mouth before he could say any more.

"You three don't need to know why. Just follow us and keep a keen eye out! Now, let's head over to that shrine, shall we?" The jounin laughed nervously and released Iruka, who stood surprisedly staring after him with a questioning expression.

"What? 'Don't need to know why'? C'mon!" Naruto whined. Sasuke followed Kakashi.

"Naruto! Just come on!" Sakura groaned and followed Sasuke. Naruto sighed and pouted a bit.

"Come along, Naruto. I'm sorry we can't tell you. I'm not exactly sure what Kakashi-sensei is thinking..." Iruka smiled down at the kyuubi-boy and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Fine..." Naruto always gave in to Iruka's kind-heartedness and walked alongside the chuunin, following the trio in front.

* * *

About ten long minutes later, The team of five reached the old shrine outside of the 'Higurashi Estate'. No one lived there anymore accept for one girl around the age of 21. Her name was Higurashi Kagome. 

"Alright, you four. Follow closely..." The eldest (being Kakashi) instructed his minors. Team seven nodded abruptly, as did Iruka. Kakashi opened the big wooden doors to the room with the well in it. It was dusty in there, but you could tell it was being used quite often. They all walked over to the well and stood around it. It looked quite normal. Sakura cocked her head. Kakashi took out one shard of, what looked like, sparkling glass. He broke it with a kunai into five separate pieces and handed them each a piece, keeping one for himself. The genin marveled at their own pieces. Iruka looked to Kakashi.

"What are these for?" He asked in a mellow tone.

"Ah. Good question. I'm not entirely sure on these things, but everyone should listen carefully, anyways. If you loose this piece, you cannot return to Konohagakure ever again, so make sure to keep hold of it tightly. I believe Tsunade-sama called them 'shards of the shikon jewel'. Apparently, the entire jewel had been broken a while back and now the demo- er... I mean, people in the feudal era are now searching for them. You can only pass through the well from here to the feudal era with one of these. If you don't have one, then the well won't work. It's pretty simple, but that's all I know..." Kakashi explained intelligently. Sakura nodded, understanding ever bit, as did Sasuke. Iruka, being older, understood the importance of the shards was quite valuable, and put it in a safe place: the bottom of his kunai holster. Naruto blinked twice, then cocked his head, squinting his eyes.

"I don't get it..." He said as everyone let out a sigh.

"Naruto, just keep that shiny thing in your hand safe and don't ever loose it or you'll die," Kakashi lied bluntly. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Ah! What? Zomg!" He quickly made sure the shard was completely and perfectly secure and let out a relieved sigh. Kakashi shook his head aggravatedly.

"Well... I guess we'll go now... everyone, follow my actions..." The jounin stated bluntly, acting like it was an every-day thing to go from one time zone to another through a well. Iruka sighed at this, slowly remembering all-too-well what Kakashi acted like.

"Nani?" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Iruka all gaped at Kakashi as he simply jumped into the well and disappeared in a flash of light. The foursome blinked, completely stunned. Soon, though, Iruka straightened out, knowing he had to take charge now.

"Ahem... well? What're you all waiting for? C'mon! Let's go," Iruka stated cautiously and waited for the trio to make their move. Sasuke was next to go through. The trio remaining stared after him.

"Well... since, Sasuke-kun went..." Sakura jumped through the well, with a slight girlish scream of surprise. Naruto gulped.

"Uh... Iruka-sensei...?" The chuunin sighed and smiled.

"Look... it's new, but they did it. It's not that hard. Just make sure to keep a secure grip on the shard Kakashi-sensei gave you," Iruka stated. The blonde sighed, admitting defeat, and clenched the shard newly in his palm.

"Allright... For Sakura!" He yelled as he jumped into the well. All Iruka could hear was a scream before he disappeared into the same light as the other three. The chuunin took one last look at his surroundings and gulped irregularly. He remembered what Tsunade had said to them:

'There are demons there that will kill anyone and/or anything to get the thing I am about to give you. These demons are not anything like the kyuubi or the shukaku that you two are familiar with, but true demons that were born that way. I warn you to be cautious from the moment you step through that well. Understood?'

The words echoed in his ears. Iruka shook it off, took a breath, and jumped into the empty well. One bright light consumed him and, after floating through an awkward stage of randomly flying objects around him, he was in the bottom of another empty well. He leapt out and saw the quad that had gone before him.

"Allright... now. Everyone is to keep alert at all times. This is serious from here on out, understood?" Kakashi instructed. They all nodded in unison. "Good. Now, stay close to me for now, until we know exactly what we're dealing with..."

They were about to start out into the forest that surrounded them, but they suddenly stood still as they heard a female's voice yelling "OSUWARI", a male's scream, a giant crash, and a long sigh from what sounded like three others.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... well, that was my first attempt at a true crossover. I know it's bad. Sorry. Newho... Oh! I made Kagome 21 years old (she's normally 15) But, Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all the same age as they are normally. (Kakashi-27, Iruka-26, Naruto-14, Sasuke-14, Sakura-14... yeah...) Just wanted to note that so no one's confused. Any questions, just message me. Yeah. Ja ne! 


End file.
